


“Spank me, please”

by keijiwrites



Series: Bokuro NSFW Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: The hand under Tetsurou’s jaw forced him to look back into golden eyes. “Wrecked with only a few spanks.”Tetsurou bit his bottom lip, holding back a whine.Day 1 of Bokuroo NSFW Week: Spanking
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuro NSFW Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	“Spank me, please”

Kuroo Tetsurou knew exactly what he did to get into the situation he was in: bent over his lover’s lap, ass tinged red and stinging. 

Earlier, Tetsurou had been teasing Koutarou during an outing with the MSBY Black Jackals. Placing a hand on Koutarou’s inner thigh, rubbing his foot against Koutarou’s calf, subtly caressing his partners back. He knew it was driving Koutarou up the wall with the way his voice would raise an octave or his shoulders would tense. 

The moment they arrived at their apartment, Koutarou had ordered Tetsurou to wait for him in their room while he put the leftovers away. Tetsurou had been giddy, knowing he would be punished. 

When Koutarou entered the room he gave Tetsurou the command on stripping. Tetsurou did and watched as Koutarou made himself comfortable on the bed. Koutarou gestured to his lap, Tetsurou gulping thickly as he was bent over, ass up. 

“Tetsu.”

“Y-yes?” Tetsurou bit back a moan as Koutarou massaged his asscheeks.

“Do you know why you’re getting punished?” Koutarou’s voice was raspy to Tetsurou’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Yes.” Tetsurou bit his lip. His dick was rubbing against Koutarou’s thigh, causing friction. He could feel Koutarou’s arousal under him; he wanted to suck his partner but it wasn’t the time. 

“Care to explain.”

Tetsurou shivered; Koutarou was running his fingers over Tetsurou’s back. The taller male inhaled before releasing it slowly, needing to gather his thoughts. 

“I teased you all night.”

“Mhm. You’ll get ten on each”

“I didn’t think you of all people would mind a little teasing, Kou-kun.” Tetsurou gasped, right asscheek stinging. “ _Fuck._ Give a guy a warning.”

Koutarou cupped Tetsurou’s chin, having him look up into golden eyes. “Behave or the count _will_ go up. Understood?” The smile on his face had Tetsurou’s cock twitch.

Tetsurou nodded, arousal coursing through him. “Understood.” He couldn’t stop staring into Koutarou’s golden eyes, they kept him rooted; he felt like moving a muscle would earn him an extra ten spanks. (Not that he actually minded.)

Koutarou hummed. “Count.”

Tetsurou jerked with the force of Koutarou’s hand landing on his ass. He moaned quietly, clutching on the bed sheet. “Two.” 

_Smack_.

“Three.”

_Smack._

Tetsurou groaned. “Four. Koutarou, I-“

_Smack_.

“ _Shit_.” Tetsurou’s asscheeks stung. He was breathing heavy, his cock rubbing against Koutarou’s thigh and giving him pleasure. “Hnng, five. Kou, please.”

“Please what?” Koutarou rubbed Tetsurou’s ass, blooming pink already. “Look so pretty like this Tetsu.” The hand under Tetsurou’s jaw forced him to look back into golden eyes. “Wrecked with only a few spanks.” 

Tetsurou bit his bottom lip, holding back a whine. 

“What do you want, baby?”

“Spank me, please.” 

Koutarou’s grin widened. He kept eye contact with Tetsurou as his hand landed heavily on the lower part of Tetsurou’s left asscheek. 

“ _S-six_.” If it weren’t for Koutarou’s hand holding his chin, Tetsurou’s head would be hanging between his shoulders. 

_Smack_.

“Seven. Oh, fuck.” Tetsurou was panting, feeling Koutarou’s hand massage his ass. He wanted to be touched, wanted to come. 

Three smacks later, Tetsurou was desperate. He wanted Koutarou to touch him or touch Koutarou; his hazy mind wouldn’t decide. 

“Color?” 

“Green. It’s green. Just- _please._ ” His tone was desperate as he spoke, giving away how much he wanted to be touched. 

“Ten more, Tetsu.” He pressed two fingers against Tetsurou’s lips. “Suck.” 

Tetsurou did as instructed, sucking on Koutarou’s fingers and whining when the spiker’s hand landed on his ass. He moaned the numbers with Koutarou’s fingers in his mouth, wanting to be good.

After the twentieth spank, Tetsurou garbled a ‘twenty’. He felt like he would crumble at any second. 

“Fuck, Tetsu. So gorgeous like this.” Koutarou took his fingers out of Tetsurou’s mouth to kiss him, licking into his mouth roughly. 

Tetsurou keened, deep in his throat. His ass was throbbing in a dull rhythm. He felt good, elated even. 

“Okay to sit?” Koutarou murmured. 

Tetsurou shook his head. “No.” 

“I’ll finger you then.”

Tetsurou moaned quietly. Finally, he would get some form of pleasure. He wanted to come so badly, have Koutarou milk him until he forgot his name. 

He relaxed his body when he felt Koutarou press a finger against his hole. Koutarou was murmuring against his ear, telling him how good he’d taken the spanking, how good he’d been for Koutarou. 

Two fingers in, Tetsurou felt heat pooling in his stomach. He clenched his hand against the thigh under his chest.

“Close. ‘M close.” 

“Come for me Tetsu. Been so good for me.” 

Tetsurou’s toes curled, the heat in his stomach subsiding as he came untouched. 

Ten minutes later, Tetsurou found himself on their bed, lying on his stomach. He hissed when he felt the cold of the aloe vera landing on his stinging asscheeks. 

“Easy, Kou. Stings.”

“Sorry!” Koutarou chirped, a little _too_ chipper in Tetsurou’s opinion. 

Tetsurou relaxed, letting Koutarou massage his asscheeks as he fell asleep.


End file.
